


Red Notebook

by spikedpoppies



Category: Captain America (Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War (Marvel), Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikedpoppies/pseuds/spikedpoppies
Summary: Numb and sunk under the surface. Just how we like it.





	

"Longing" 

Staring over a skyline he broke, too many memories of brown eyes pleading for forgiveness from the grim reaper. He blinks, hard enough to make the vision underneath technicolour static. Regret. Like iron in his throat, like redness, like he's-

"Rusted"

-take the shot." He does. It's easy. Measured pulls on the trigger, balanced in the calm between heartbeats. Breathe out, Mr. Broken, you've done your part. Keep moving through the snow, keep running, you know running don't you? Running like a coward, idiot, stupid, fuck up-

"Furnace"

"Buck, give up. C'mon," He doesn't. He's gonna fix it. Bucky, (the word feels foreign), is stubborn like that. "Gimme a minute Steve you can't go to sleep in the cold. Catch the black death or some shite, goddam-" "Buckyyyyyyyyyyyy" He looks over. Blonde skinny boy on a thin mattress. Tempting. One thin shoulder peaking out of a knitted blanket, fragile; glass bird bones. Loud. "I love you, now get the fuck back in bed" He smiles. "I love yo-

"Daybreak"

Redhead with halo. silhouetted; pink light from dusty window. She's inhaling from a whip thin cigarette. The smoke curls over her young frame, whispering around breasts and mouthing over muscled ribs. Her eyes are so-

"Seventeen"

ERROR: Terminate("STEVEN GRANT ROGERS") = OVERRIDE17 INITIALIZED: ("End of the line");

"Benign" 

He looks at the children. They look back. That was the most eerie thing. The adults never looked back, they looked at their shoes, watching reflections in wax. The asset blinks hard. He fires, hollow point accurate even with eyes closed.   
"Side effect; morality; classed: benign." He throws up, bent over-

"Nine"

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!"  
"Heya punk" "M'names Steve"  
"still a p-"

"Homecoming"

Steve's dancing with Laurie and it makes him so jealous his stomach hurts. He's halfway across the floor. Their eyes meet over the girls' shoulders. Bucky's eyes drop first. Coward. The slow music starts and he turns to-

"One" 

COMMAND: UpSoldier("THE ASSET 1") = 01110111 0110001 01101011 01100101 00100000 0111011 01110111 01100101 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100101 + Package1.5("WIPE") + Package2("DEFROST")

"Freight Car" 

Falling. 3 Hail Marys before hitting the ground. 

 

"Ready to comply."


End file.
